emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4413 (17th July 2006)
Plot Carl and Matthew come to terms with the fact that if Jimmy didn't repair the house properly after the JCB incident, King & Sons are in serious trouble. Later that day, Matthew becomes suspicious of whether his fiancé, Sadie, was having an affair with Cain and he questions him. Cain, however, just cryptically tells Matthew that he should find Jimmy's camera. Sam and Eli plan for a short holiday to Scarborough for Sam and Alice forcing Alice to tell Sam that her health is getting worse. A nurse comes to visit Alice and listens as she describes her worsening symptoms. Val learns that the body of an unidentified woman was found in the rubble. Worried that it's Noreen, she and Eric look around Noreen's home, quickly noticing the pile of mail at the door and the saucer and biscuit left on the table. Val goes to the police station and, after identifying Noreen's personal effects, weeps in Eric's arms. Diane struggles with her return home, avoiding Katie and Victoria's attempts to make her feel better, hurting Victoria's feelings in the process. When she tries to comfort Jean, Jean berates her, wishing she was dead instead of Dawn. Diane is devastated, relying on Jack for comfort. Jean is consoled by Terry, who has his own guilt over snapping at T.J.. Bob throws Scott out of the house when he sees him with Viv, while Jamie keeps quiet. Scott later turns his anger on Jamie, blasting him for lying that he'd tried to save Dawn, when he did nothing but wet himself. Donna tells Scott to leave Jamie alone. Jack talks with Bob about the explosion and an angry Bob begins to realise that it's all the fault of the Kings. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *T.J. Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) *Alice Dingle - Ursula Holden-Gill *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jean Hope - Susan Penhaligon *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Sergeant Mary Liddet - Debbie Howard *Nurse Caxton - Orla Cottingham Locations *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and outdoor seating area *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Hotten General Hospital - Jimmy's room and corridor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Val's Interiors - Office *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden and living room *Hotten Police Station - Reception *Home Farm - Office *Playground *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,100,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes